The Black Cats Wayzz
by birdy912
Summary: Hawkmoth gets all the miraculous and decides to give Adrien Wayzz. not knowing he already has plagg. Now Adrien has to outsmart the smartest man he knows while trying to keep plagg and wayzz safe. Though he has a plan, he just has to impress his father... something he has never done before. Just his luck.
1. Chapter 1

The Black Cats Wayzz

"Adrien your father requests your presence in his office. Come with me" Natalie broke Adrien's thought as she spoke cold and professional, as always. Turning on her heels she started to stride down the hallway expecting him to follow. Adrien begrudgingly left his comfy office chair to see what his father wanted. It was probably another scolding, after all, he did disappear during the last Akuma attack, his father didn't know Adrien was Chat Noir after all. He didn't know that Adrien had to fight the supervillain.

"Come on plagg let's go see what father wants" Adrien stepped outside and walked to his father's office, nerves curling in his stomach as his steps slowed as he reached out towards the white and black imposing doors. Gently he knocked

"Enter" a cool voice granted him entrance as he faced his father who was looking at him, analyzing his every detail. Looking into his soul, reading him as if he were an open book to a monk hungry for knowledge. "Adrien." I have something to show you come stand right here." the fashion guru motioned to a spot on the floor in front of Adrien's favorite portrait of his mother.

"Father what is it" Adrien softly spoke, wanting to fidget but knowing how his father will react if Adrien moves too much his father will reprimand him, so he resorts pressing little crescent nail marks into the soft flesh of his palms.

"My legacy" his father responds pressing a series of hidden buttons on the painting, causing the floor to start to descend beneath him causing his stomach to drop. "What I'm about to show you, son, is all for our family" Gabriel stated as the elevator shaft opened up to a gigantic dark cavern, with a metal walkway that ends with some kind glass tube surrounded by greenery. As the lift slowed to a stop Gabriel stepped out and started walking towards to tube, as Adrien followed and as he got closer to the tube he realized that it wasn't a tube, but a coffin, and inside was his dead mother.

Adrien ran past his father "MOM" the boy shouted falling to his knees in front of his mother still form. sadness flooded through his vein, as tears flooded his eyes. Ugly sobs crawled out of his throat and he looked up, at his mother sleeping face." she was as beautiful as ever. Just like when he had last seen her, over two years ago. "She's been here all along? And you never told me" the boy's voice was shaky at best and nonexistent at worse.

"You weren't ready before, but now you are, there is a way to get her back son. Together." his father knelt to his son's shaking form. Eyes filled with the most emotion that Adrien had seen since his mother had disappeared.

"W-what do you mean" he whispered, dreading what was to come with the next few seconds. After he heard two voices speak on top of each other, and a flash of both blue and purple he looked up shell shocked. In front of him, he saw his two enemies. Where his father stood moments ago, hawkmoth had now stood next to him stood the bearer of the peacock miraculous. Plagg squirmed in his pocket begging to transform, to flee. Instinct took over and played dumb, he played as if he didn't chat noir, as if his father had tried to kill him days ago in person with the only separation being two kwammis. "Yo-you're hawk moth" he breathed in disbelief.

"Yes, son and I want you to help me, Adrien. My son, heir. Here is the miraculous of the turtle. You will join me in my quest for both the cat and ladybug miraculous. To save your mother." he held out a little jade bracelet that belonged to Master fu. Adrien hesitantly took it trying to avoid suspicion.

"I thought this belonged to-" Adrien started to speak but his father soon cut him off.

"That child. No, they belonged to the guardian of the miraculous and was occasionally loaned out, but it is yours now son. That pitiful old man is now my… guest" his father sugar-coated that last word. "However something is missing. Kwami I demand you come out of your miraculous." as the words died from hawkmoths lips a flash of bright light. Revealing a tried broken Wayzz, the little turtle looked up to his new master in complete defeat until he processed who his new master exactly was. "This is your kawmii. This is what will turn you into leatherback. You will help fight with me."

"And if I don't?" Adrien questioned looking at wayzz in his hands looking up at him. With a look of despair.

"I will akumatized you and send you after ladybug and chat noir myself. Then after those two pests, I will send you after Miss Césaire, Mr. Lahffie, and Miss Dupan-Chang. The choice is yours." he turned on his heel and walked to the life'' I will give you some time to decide but I think the choice is pretty clear." as both of the supervillains rose from the room and out of sight. Adrien rose to shaky feet and slowly shuffled to the lift as well. Stepping inside as the carriage had already come back down. He quietly rode back to his father's office to find it thankfully empty.

Once Adrien closed his door plagg zoomed out and immediately started to nuzzle and purr his chosen as he fell against the door, barely being able to hear both kwamis comforting words over his sons. His whole body felt as if he had been put through a blender, his heart felt like it had been atomized and his head was pounding from crying and trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. "Wayzz"

"Yes Master?" the green kwamis voice was quieter than normal.

"Please don't call me master, I'm not him, but I will get you back to him, but I need you to tell me what had happened."

"I don't remember much. But master fu as attacked, hawk moth got the miracle box and my master." a tear fell from the green turtles' eyes. Adrien nodded thinking silently to himself as the tired kwamies slept on him. Thinking of reliant plan to outsmart the smartest man Adrien knew

Eventually, night fell and the kwamis were up and arguing about what to do while Adrien was still in a catatonic state, still processing information and planning what to do. They were just going around in circles wayzz wanting to attack and get the miraculous back to safety. Plagg just wanted to let his kid figure out what to do.

"Plagg, I have to talk to LB" the boy mumbled absentmindedly looking at the ring on his finger.

"And tell her what mas- I mean Adrien" Wayzz flew over "you can't tell her your identity." he fussed, winning his hands.

"No," the black cat spoke up, but not his usual speech pattern, but in a way that commanded attention and demanded respect. "You ARE going to tell ladybug. I don't like secrets, special between you and ladybug, but Tikki likes it this way so I went with it. However, you are going to need ladybug to be on board with this one because you will need to fight her, to hurt her. She's going to be screaming for Chat noir and he won't come. She needs to be able to feel safe even when she's fighting her other half." the kwami went silent. Flying to the window

"I'm going to go talk with Tikki, in the meantime you going to tell your father you are on board. Seem, interested kid, you'll need to play this smart." he looked back once more before he flew out.


	2. Chapter 2

For Anne~ Enjoy!

As The black disproportionate cat flew through the small window of the warm bakery attic, he saw a young girl with blue twin-tails was quietly sketching while his other half munched on a cookie looking over her chosen drawings. Lucky plagg knew Marinette, due to his kids subconscious crush on the girl behind the mask he got to all the lovey-dovey details that spewed from the hopeless romantic's mouth.

Tikki looked up as he got closer "plagg" the red bug yelled setting down her treat "what are you doing here? Where's your boy?" she asked looking him over. plagg looked down unable to meet his other half's eyes.

"Tikki, we need to talk." he quietly started

Marinette put down her book and pencil "what's wrong? is Chat Noir ok?" she scratched his head.

"No Marinette, Chat's not ok or safe" the cat breathed out "Tikki you know how I feel about the secret identities. You know I don't care for them, but I do it for you and wayzz, but tik. My kids gonna need his partner."

"Plagg you know that's not gonna happen. Fu will never allow this. They have to keep their identities until they are at least out of scho-" she argued oblivious to the peril of the situation

"Tikki, you don't understand. he real-" plagg went on. Not wanting to spill the beans, he would rather Adrien do that in person, but Tikki interrupted.

"No plagg." she demanded "now it's time for you to go" she got up to push him to the window.

"Tikki-" he tried again.

"Do not Tikki me you know the rules-",

The black cat lost his cool at the mention of her precious rules. "HIS FATHER IS HAWK MOTH TIKKI, THERE IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR. TIKKI. HUH. DO YOU ALSO WANT TO HEAR THAT FU FELL, AND HIS FATHER GAVE MY KID WAYZZ TO FIGHT ALONGSIDE HIM TO GET OUR MIRACULOUSES. HUH." plagg spewed, then took a calming breath knowing it was not a Situation to lose his cool.

"Is it true?" the young human asked shell-shocked

"I wouldn't lie about this. I think he has a plan but he needs you on board." he looked down.

"Go back to him, I'll meet him on the Eiffel tower in 20 minutes." she looked at her kwami "I'm sorry Tikki but Plagg's right, I'm going to reveal myself. Spots on" she called her transformation before Tikki could argue, and kept out of the skylight." plagg followed her out and back to his chosen.

Back at the mansion plagg flew into the window and hovered over his face. "Come kid get up. Lb's waiting for you at the Eiffel Tower. You need a plan, we need a plan. But before you say the words and leap out the window. Don't. your father is hawk moth, and he just gave you a miraculous. He'll probably be watching, just say you are going for a walk to clear your head. Then get a few blocks out then transform."

The blond nodded and gathered the two kammis in his pocket and headed out the door out to the entryway.

"And where do you think you are going at this time of night son." his father stepped out of his office looking pristine as always in his candy cane get-up.

"You gave me a lot to think about, I need a walk to clear my thoughts and some fresh air. Father" he looked at his father, with blank eyes"

"I thought we discussed that you did not have a choice unless you want to be akum-" his father stepped forward.

"Not about the miraculous, but Mom. She's alive dad, and I keep having these flashbacks shooting through my mind. I grieved her and" he sadly trailed off and looked up to the tall man shedding a tear.

"Please Father." he looked him in the eye. Pleading, he knew LB was waiting he had to go now.

"Very well then." Gabriel turned to go back into his office.

"Can I make a suggestion, Father." the man stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly. Adrien took that as a cue to continue. "the kwami told me the peacock was broken, and from what I read in the book last year there are other heroes, many others. Give her another miraculous. We don't need to be another person down. The bee maybe? That could be useful, and it may even anger Chloe. How about a round two for queen wasp" Adrien lied smoothly, he had a part to play.

"I knew you had some of me in you," Gabriel said as he strode forward into his office.

Adrien also stepped outside, letting the cool air soothe his trembling stomach, he felt like he needed to vomit. He can't believe that worked, he shook off his nausea and began his path to a dark alleyway so he could become his alter ego.

"Kitty" ladybug yelled as Chat noir landed on the platform at the top of the tower. She immediately scooped him into her arms, and he broke again. They sat like that until the tears dried on both faces and the shaking stopped. "Its ok chaton I'm not going to leave you. But you need to tell me what had happened."

He took a shaky breath in as he began to rehash today's events to his other half. She asked questions, and him answering the ones he could, but with every word she held his hand and squeezed it when his throat became raspy. He told her about his plan to outsmart and eventually defeat them, but she would need to be aware of what was going to happen. "I'm going to have to hurt you, you need to be prepared. I have to be ruthless because that's what the plan is, to be cunning, ruthless, and heartless. I can't have mercy."

"Will you mean it? Every punch every scar, every word to slow me down?" she asked.

"I love you ladybug, but I will have to fight you as if we were enemies." he took her hands. "My lady, this might continue for months, I have to gain his trust. And outsmart him."

"I know, but whatever it takes." She paused looking nervous "Plagg came to visit, and he wanted us to reveal ourselves, and given the situation that might be best so… spots off" she whispered and closed her eyes as a warm pink light flashed. Revealing her, Marinette Dupan-chang. He gasped and started crying again, and pulled her close.

"Oh Mari, my princess." he sobbed. "It's you its been you this whole time. I"m so stupid. I'm a giant idiot." he clutched the back of her head.

"Do you know me in real life?" she asked confused, pulling away.

"Yea I do." he said then released his transformation to reveal a crumpled Adrien Agreste "you sit behind me in class" he laughed desperately

"Oh Adrien, oh my god" she started to spaz, but then just when in for the hug. "I love you too kitty, I Love you too," she whispered into his highly sensitive ear. And kissed the side of his blond mop. "It's going to be ok kitty"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kitty?" Ladybug asked hands running through the mop that was her partner's hair "you still with me?" the broken boy sat half in her lap with his face buried into her neck made a grumble and nuzzled her again. "D-d-do y-you w-w-want to c-come b-b-back w-with m-me?" she stuttered as her face started to match her suit.

"As much as I want that. Gabriel saw me leave, and we've been out here for a few hours at least. I need to go back." he said as he untangled himself from the other hero. Instantly missing the body heat. "We do have a plan to complete. I need him to trust me, and that means going back to the mansion." he stood up reading his staff. "Text me when you get home Mari I need to know your safe" he pleadingly looked to her, as she nodded and threw her yo-yo onto a nearby building as he jumped off the Eiffel Tower.

As Adrien entered the mansion, no one was in sight He quietly walked up the stairs and into his room thankful not to have met anyone, as he opened the door his phone chimed a text from his lady

'Im home Adrien, get some sleep. See you in the morning'. He read as he flopped on his bed.

It was 1:00 and he had to be up for school at 8:00, he could get some sleep, but he didn't think that his brain would let him sleep.

"Get some sleep kid," plagg said as he nuzzled in his hair purring.

"Yes Adrien, it would be best for you to rest." called out from the shelf next to the bed.

"You know wayzz I'm not going to hurt you, you're my kwami too if you want you can sleep on the pillow." Wayzz looked to the boy, who had bags under his eyes. His hair was unkempt, tangled and crimped. He still laid in his day clothes, and his lips chapped, eyes red and cheek splotchy. The turtle floated over to the corner of the pillow. Adrien slowly lifted a finger to scratch the turtle's shell, making him sigh and lay on his belly. "I treat plagg well so there is no reason I should treat you any differently."

"Thank you, Adrien, I'm sorry that this has happened to you. Master Fu and I truly didn't know." he closed his eyes in shame.

"It's ok, I live with him and I didn't know. Now get some sleep. You had a long day too." Adrien closed his eyes and was out like a light from the stress of the day.

At 8:00 Adrien's alarm went off, he groaned feeling more tired from the night before. He shifted uncomfortably still in his day clothes from yesterday. Stretching he made his way into the bathroom to start his morning routine that usually took about 20 minutes. After the last brush of his hair, he looked in the mirror and examined himself. The dark bags under his eyes dulled the green in his eyes, his skin was patchy from stress and his lips were chapped. He knew it was going to be a long day. Leaving the bathroom he grabbed his school bag and headed to the dining room where his breakfast would be waiting for him.

As he entered the dining-room he stopped in his tracks to see a terrifying sight, his father sitting at the end of the table, with Nathalie sitting next to him tapping away on her tablet.

"Father, good morning" Adrien called out grabbing their attention and taking the seat across from Nathalie on the other side of his father.

"Ah Adrien," he said as the staff put a plate of fruit with two hard-boiled eggs in front of him. "Have you made your decision?" his father looked down to the jade bracelet on his wrist.

"I have Father. I will help you, but I do ask a few things of you." Adrien's mask of lies fell upon him. His father stayed quite allowing him to go on. "The first thing I ask is to leave my friends alone, And the other thing I ask is" he paused trying to find the right words, "I ask that we play this smart, on my walk last night I followed the two as leatherback. They didn't see me but I overheard something that we can use. Chat noir is leaving on a three-month trip; So I say when he leaves leatherback is a new 'hero' to back ladybug up while Noir is gone.

"We can say that Fu gave me the miraculous and fool her. When in reality I'll be trying to sabotage her subtly." he finished as his father looked to him quietly. Then looked to his assistant.

"Nathalie, will you please call Adrien's school and tell them he won't be in today. Cancel his lessons today, as well as clear my schedule." she had a moment of shock that her boss would even consider not working today.

"Yes sir" she got up and walked out of the room.

"You plan is very clever, it will take a lot of lies and acting, however how can I know you have the skill to pull it off," he asked, Adrien mentally laughed at the irony

"Both you and mom are great actors. She was an actress and you have been able to fool both ladybug and chat noir when you were the collector and all these other time Akuma were after you. modeling is a type of acting too." the boy convinced.

"It was easy to fool those children Adrien." he paused "do you think you can fool them, Adrien?" he asked

"Whatever it takes, to get Mom back," Adrien said with determination.

"Good. Come with me into my office I have some things to explain to you." he walked out of the dining room. Adrien sighed as he scarfed down half of his breakfast. And shot a quick text to Mari and Nino that he wouldn't be in school today.

The next few hours were his father explaining stuff about the miraculous of which 90% he already knew. The stuff he didn't know was that the book that went missing a year back was the sacred miraculous codex, that gave all the information on the miraculous. "Now I see why you were so angry, but how did you get it back," Adrien said quietly.

"Miss Dupan-Cheng brought it back, she said she found it and took it because she thought you were, as she put it… cute, and wanted to see if this book had more pictures of you in it." his father rolled his eyes.

Adrien chuckled "yea that sounds like Mari." Adrian said quietly as his father looked at him curiously

"Mari?" he asked "Are you close with Miss Dupan-cheng?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. She's really kind and sweet, really smart too. She has these beautiful bluebell eyes. She's great she was the first friend I made at school." he rambles then started to blush.

"You sound like you like her," Gabriel said half amused.

"I mean, she's my friend-" Adrien got cut off

"No Adrien. what do you youth say now, You like, like her" a corner of his lips lifted at his son's shock and red face? "You really are my son" the fashion Guru muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean by that father?" Adrien asked. Gabriel didn't expect that little did he know that his son had a cat's hearing from his secret miraculous.

The man thought for a moment, was now the best time to open up to his son. To be honest, one of the reasons that he had shut him out in the first place was because Gabe had decided to become Hawkmoth. Before hawkmoth, he was a secret hero with his wife. He didn't want anything bad to happen, he didn't want the cat and the Ladybug miraculous for anything malicious. He just wanted his wife back, but he didn't want his son to know he was hawkmoth, only because Nathalie was growing weaker and weaker with every transformation was because he told him.

The other reason he kept him at arm's length was that Adrien simply reminded Gabe to much of his wife, but now he was starting to see, that while Adrien was more like his mother in many ways, he was like his father in his cunning and semi-obvious ways.

Gabe signed and leaned back in his chair, "I met Your Mother in lycee, back then I was the weird kid who loved to make clothes and didn't have many friends, you see Adrien back when I was a kid, society isn't as progressive as it is today. A man sewing and making a dress was very uncommon and considered queer." he paused getting lost in his childhood. "I had one friend, back then, Nathalie." he paused.

"Wait for you and Nathalie, go that far back," Adrien asked.

Gabriel nodded "yes, she was my only friend. Mostly because of an accidental meeting on our first day where Andre Bourgeois made a fool of himself and we'd both called him an 'unintelligent buffoon', and we laughed and from there formed a friendship." he paused fondly "Our second year of lycee there was a transfer student, Your mother, she sat next to us in french class and easily clicked into our friendship. It was a few months after this friendship formed where I started making clothes for both of them, and every day I fell a little more in love with your mother, even if I didn't know it. In our 3rd year of lycee, I started to get commissions from other students and then the brand was born. From there the brand just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"By the time I was out of university, I had enough of a clientele to launch a company. I hired Nathalie as my secretary and assistant who had just gotten her business degree and hired your mother as a model who had just finished acting school. As well as a few seamstresses. Eventually, Nathalie got so fed up with my oblivity that she smacked my head with one of my sketchbooks and demanded that I ask her out before someone else did." he smiled.

"But clueless to your father Adrien, your mother fell in love with him that first day in french class. She had told me a few months later when she got comfortable enough with me." Nathalie smiled.

"And a 2 years after that date we had you Adrien, and another 2 years went by when we went to Tibet on business, but we wanted to do a little exploring and in Tibet is where we found our miraculous and the book. We took up the mantles as le papillon and paonne, we wanted to make the world a better place for you, but we didn't know the peacock miraculous was broken. Your mother fell ill, and eventually into a coma. That same illness is affecting Nathalie as well. I didn't want you to get involved with all this Adrien, but I had no other choice." Gabe looked into his son's eyes.

"I understand father." Adrien smailed "Thank you for sharing, did you consider giving Nathalie the bee?" Adrien asked

"I did, but I'm afraid that it will make her worse, that is something we will have to talk to the kwamis about."

"Father, thank you for sharing. I feel like I learned more about you today than I ever knew." he smiled. "Can I be excused, this was a lot of information today." his father smiled and nodded. Adrien stood up and made his way up to his room.

"I'm glad you're getting closer to him Gabriel. He missed you." Nathalie sat down at her desk.

"I missed my son to Nat," Gabriel admitted looking to the portate of his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien had just gotten back to his room when his phone chimed. Looking at the screen he noticed the time. It was 3:00 o'clock. Mari would just be getting out of school, Speaking of the bug, a message from his popped up on her screen.

Marinette~outside with your homework. Are you ok?

Adrien~ Fine, I'll be right out

Marinette~ ok see you in a minute.

Adrien turned around and walked to the grand entrance and out the door to see 3 figures at the iron gate: Alya Nino and Mari,. The former two dressed in their usual school clothes while Mari was wearing dark jeans and a hoodie. She looked tired. Her hair was in a messy bun smudge concealer under her eyes and none of her usual upper eye makeup was present.

"Hey guys." the blond caught their attention while he was tying in the code for the gate to open.

"Dude, we missed you today" Nino threw an arm around the blond. "Where Where were you?"

The blond scratched his head thinking of a lie "um… it's a secret project for my father.I can't really talk about it because it hasn't been released yet." the Adrien smiled slightly proud of himself for not actually lying.

"Ah come on sunshine, give us the deets we won't tell," Alya said as she started to record on her phone.

"Come on Alya, you know he can't say anything." Marinette piped up "His father's company would implode if an unannounced project were to be leaked. Not to mention Adrien would be grounded for the rest of his life." Marinette piped up. She sent him a nod as she knew the 'project' had nothing to do with fashion. But a villainous Father.

"Aw Mari, why you gotta shoot down your besties chance for a juicy story." Alya bumped the smaller girl with her hip playfully while putting away her phone. Though the unexpected force of the bump knocked the bluenette off balance and she started to spiral downward-in true Marinette fashion. But before she could hit the ground a pair of slim arms wrapped around her.'

"Whoa, you ok Mari?" Adrien asked down to the girl in his arms. She smiled up at him.

"I'm fine," she replied as he helped her upright from her previously slanted position in his arms. "I'm sorry. You know how clumsy I am," she muttered fixing her clothes.

He chuckled "So did I miss anything today in school?" the blond asked still looking at the clumsy girl.

"Nothing out of the usual. Though Chloe did throw a fit over you not being there and how she was going to talk to your father then… something. To be honest when she started yelling I zoned out."

"In other words." Alyas cool voice cut in with a smirk on her face. "You didn't miss anything."

"Well, I don't like to miss school regardless" The blond scratched the back of his neck.

"Adrien. What are you doing out here?" Natalie asked, her voice and footsteps sounded behind him. Adrien didn't need to turn around to know she was marching down the stairs with her usual grace.

"Oh, I was just getting my school work today," he said quickly. "I'm sorry I'll be inside in a minute." the boy looked down.

"Your father sent me out here to see if you would like to invite your friends for a little bit" Adrien looked up I surprise."

"Yes!" he shouted "I mean," he said more quietly "do you guys want to come in?

Nino and Ayla looked excited and surprised. Alya had never seen Adrien's room before and Nino had only seen it once before the Akuma 'party-crasher'. On the other hand, Mari's face had paled and she looked as if she were going into the nest of a dragon- which she was.

"We would love to. Thank you, Miss. Sancouver. Come on girl!" The red-head pulled Mari past the gate followed by Nino and Adrien.

"Thank you, Natalie," he said as he walked next to her into the house.

She nodded in response. "M. Agreste is very busy right now. Adrien, please take your friends up to your room. If you get hungry just let the kitchen know." With that, she walked into his father's office and disappeared from sight.

"Ok, um my room is right up here." He motioned to the steps and walked up them opening the door for his friends. Who marveled at his room.

"Wow, sunshine Your room is bigger than my whole apartment." Alya looked around

"I know My bros got a sweet pad." Nino took his book bag off his shoulder and jumped on the couch while Alya sat next to him.

"So what subject do you guys want to start on first?" Mari asked sitting on the couch a few feet away from the almost cuddling couple that was Alya and Nino. She dug through her bag looking for her tablet. "I think we should do chemistry since we have the most homework in that and since we have Adrien with us." She pulled out her tablet and her notebook.

"Why me?" Adrien asked dropping down next to her so that his thigh was almost touching Mari's, digging into his book bag and pulling out his supplies.

"Because you're the one who understands this stuff," Mari said, pulling up the online worksheet. Alya and Nino did the same. Then she casually took Adrien's tablet out of his hands to pull up the same lab. Alya and Nino saw them and then slowly gave each other a look.

"So question 1" Alya said, moving onto the worksheet.

They worked on all their homework and got done within an hour, even though they were joking around the entire time. Once they were done the 4 decided to watch a movie- the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie. Adrien called down to the kitchen to send up some popcorn, along with other assorted snacks, like fruit, sweets and of course cheese. They got about 10 minutes in when Mari leaned over and whispered in her partner's ear

"I can't believe that no one figured it out." Her warm breath tickled his ear and she smirked.

"I know, Do you know how much of that was unscripted? If the director hadn't liked me and the unscripted lines, I would have been fired." he breathed back into her ear, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

She blushed and whispered back "Getting comfortable there mon chaton?"

"Oh I'm purr-fectly comfortable buginnte." he whispered., just as her phone buzzed

Ayla~What's going on with you and Adrien.

Mari~What do you mean?

Alya~Girl he has his arm around you and you're aren't at a stuttering mess. You're also whispering in each other's ear.

Mari~ Huh. Weird

She put her phone down and snuggled into Adrien's form a little more to make her best friend fume a little bit. They hadn't talked about it yet, and with all that was going on, she wasn't going to push it. She was his partner and friend, She was going to be there for him.

The movie eventually ended and the sun was getting low in the sky. Soon Nino's dad was there to pick up both Alya and Nino. Adrien walked them out while Mari cleaned up the room a little and packed up her school bag.

"So it's just us now," Adrien said grabbing her attention, He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"So it is," she replied still packing up her bag. "Are you ok? I'm worried about you, and I'm worried about Wayzz-..." she thought about it for a second. "Oh my god, Wayzz, Plagg are you guys ok?" she called, looking around for two flying green and black blurs, and blinked when she found not two but three tiny gods flying down from the second floor.

"Yes, we are ok. Thank you for your concern," Wayzz said as he dropped down into her open hand.

"Speak for yourself, I'm hungry." Plagg moaned, diving into the mostly untouched cheeses still on the plate.

"Plagg" Tikki flew over to the plate and pulled her yin, up by the scruff of his neck. "Can't you see that this is important? More important than your cheese obsession."

Plagg wiggled out of her grasp and dove back to the plate. "Sugar cube, there is nothing more important than cheese."

"Really." She crossed her tiny arms. "So is cheese more important than me?" she asked, watching smugly as the black cat froze.

"No," he said quietly. Then went back to eating his cheese, The sincerity in his voice took Tikki by surprise. She softly smiled and shook her head pulling Wayzz over to some fruit, while she grabbed a cookie and sat next to Plagg.

"They're kind-of entertaining," Adrien whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind. It was a weirdly intimate gesture that made her blush.

you will probably have a strange relationship. I think it's cute." She leaned her head on his arm. They stayed like this for a few minutes, and just as they had pulled apart the door opened.

Gabriel walked in looking as stern as ever. "Adrien, I would like to talk to you," He turned, and then blinked when he caught sight of Mari as if he had just noticed the other person in the room. "Miss Dupain-Cheng. I was under the impression that you and your friends had left."

She paled looking at her nemesis. She felt a strike of fear go through her but then remembered that one of his powers was to be able to sense emotion. She carefully boxed up her fear and pushed it down.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I was just leaving. Alya and Nino left a few minutes ago together since they live close together. I live a few blocks down so I was just going to walk home. I just got finished packing up my school books," she rambled cursing herself in her mind for acting weird.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? Then my driver can drive you home." When she tried to decline, he held his hand up. "I insist Miss Dupain-cheng, as I would like to see how your designs have improved."

With no other options, she was forced to agree. "Ok, I will M. Agreste." She nodded looking down at her feet.

"Natalie will let you know when dinner is done." And with that, the fashion mongrel walked out of the room. Mari breathed a sigh of semi relief.

"Did that just happen kitty?" she asked

"I think so. I think my father likes you?" he said, just as confused as she was. They were in for a long night.

* * *

Hello, I'm sorry it took over 2 months for this to get out. I've been really busy with school and I've been sick a few times as well. I just want to say a huge thanks to my Beta Anne-Norelica her tumbler is . go check her out she does all sorts of things and her soul needs to be blessed after the rough draft I sent her. reviews are my reasons to live, so make sure to do that. See you in the next chapter! ~birdy


End file.
